Animorphs meet Harry Potter
by bigfoot416
Summary: have you ever imagined Harry Potter meeting the Animorphs well now you can find out


Animorphs meet Harry Potter

chapter 1

Harry

Me, Ron and Hermione were walking down main street of Santa Barbra, California. We had gone for Christmas break because we were getting bored of the same thing every year. As we were walking Hermione says, "maybe we should get some smoothies?" I reply,"good idea i'll go grab some from that stand over there, got any muggle cash?" "sure do!" replies Hermione. She hands me money from her purse,"you guys go find some were for us to sit" I said,"ok" they both reply. As i'm walking to the smoothie stand I bump into someone,"sorry" I say, when I look up I see a girl about my age"hello" she says, she had blonde hair and blue eyes,"what is your name?" I ask,"Rachel" she replies,"and yours"she says,"oh, right, my name is Harry, Harry Potter" I reply,"you free tomorrow?"she asks,"um,well, I guess so" I reply,"were should we meet?" I ask,"how about the butterfly beach?" she says,"sure" I reply,"see you tomorrow" she says. She pauses and walks away. wow! she makes decisions fast! I thought to myself. I walked over to the smoothie stand bought some smoothies then went to Hermione and Ron,"i'm going to meet someone tomorrow" I say,"who?" asks Ron,"just someone I bumped into...

chapter 2

Animorphs meet Harry Potter

Rachel

It was the next day, I was talking to Marco,"so Xena: warrior prinncess, who are you meeting up with?" asks Marco,"some boy named Harry Potter" I reply,"Xena's got a boyfreind!" mocks Marco, I close my eyes, focus and morphed into a leopard,"okay, okay!" he says. I leave the building and climed onto the roof looked in the direction of butterfly beach and morphed into a bat, flew to the beach, went behind some bushes and morphed back to human form. I walked out of the bushes and saw Harry sitting on the sand staring at the sea.

It was hard to see him but the full moon was out and it kinda reflected of his glasses as I walked to him,"hey" I said,"hey" he replied. We started talking about the city when a man with a metal mask appeared out of thin air! he pulled out a stick pointed it at me and yelled,"avada kedavra!" a jet of green shot out of the stick. Harry grabbed me and pulled me out of the way behind a rock. He pulled a stick out of his pocket, looked at me and said,"this is a wand and I am a wizard, I'll tell you more later" he yelled,"stupefy!" the man with the mask flew back and hit the sand. Two more men appeared,"Harry, i'm not normal either" I said. I morphed into a leopard and pounced on one of the men and Harry got the other. "accio firebolt!" Harry yells, a broom comes flying to him he grabs it and gets on,"get on" he yells,"i'm not getting on a flying target!" I yell. I morph into a bat, and start flying...

chapter 3

Animorphs meet Harry Potter

Harry

"death eaters in California! and how would they know were on butterfly beach!" I thought to myself as we flew to an old building, with Rachel in the lead. we landed and she turned into a human, we went in and were shocked to see a group of people lying on the ground moaning and a red tail hawk perched next to them. "Cassie, Jake, Marco!" Rachel yelled. She went to one of the boys."Marco what happened?" "some guys in metal masks showed up beat us up, then asked us about Harry Potter, we couldn't fight back." he looked at me,"does he know?" "Yes" Rachel replies "didn't you say you would tell us more?" she asks me. "ok" I say...

chapter 4

Animorphs meet Harry Potter

Rachel

Harry explained to us about death eaters and some guy named Voldemort and that he wanted to be immortal and kill Harry and Harry was the chosen one to kill him because of a prophecy. He went on and on about wizards and magic. Finally he stopped looked at me and said"so that's what I am, what about you" I look at him take a deep breath and start talking about the Yeerks and their powers and the Andalites. When I was finished Harry looked at me and said, "well that explains that, and I think its time for me to find my friends and we'll go are separate ways" "yeah" I agreed "before I go make sure to kill the Yeerks" he said ":and make sure you kill voldemort" I replied. With that he disappeared into thin air...

THE END


End file.
